


Cindirella in reverse

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>'I was walking by the roller coasters and SOMEONE’S SHOE FLEW OFF AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD” AU - omg this is something I never knew I wanted. Klaine please! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cindirella in reverse

Blaine is just minding his own business when it happens.

He loves fairs, because it’s whimsical, and a little bit old-fashioned, even when there are laser-armed booths, and it smells sweet and greasy everywhere you turn.

Blaine loves the snacks you find at fairs–popcorn just doesn’t taste the same, and churros are manna from Heaven, as far as he’s concerned–and he likes looking at people while they are at the fair.

Like the group of friends with the very chic girl cursing like a sailor at the “damned fucking bottle that won’t budge well i’ll budge your ass fucktard”, or the burly guy beaming at the massive [gorilla ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/037/0/5395830/il_570xN.539045904_7od7.jpg)he won, or the young guy with the tight pants–what a sight of beauty in motion–who just zoomed by him to get to the ride first, with a black girl running after him but laughing too hard to catch up.

Yeah, people-watching at the fair is just a treat in itself, one that Blaine loves to indulge whenever he can.

Blaine is torn between going back to the bumper cars or trying the roller coaster when his temple suddenly hurts, like a motherfucker, pardon his French.

And it’s not a migraine either.

No, it hurts like something hit him.

Blaine barely manages to control his breathing as a panic attack, a reminder of his bashing all those years ago, threatens to take over and he looks around to find the culprit.

When his eyes land on a [shoe](http://40.media.tumblr.com/cf41a04074a991835e18e6a09a09ec61/tumblr_nib5c1hnX41qeds6ko1_500.jpg), not too far from him.

Did someone throw a shoe at him?!

—

First things first: Kurt did not plan on losing a shoe at the fair.

Second things now: he bought said shoes maybe half a size too big for comfort.

And he didn’t foresee the shoe taking off when he turned upside down in the damn looping.

That much, he can take responsibility for.

When it happens, there is nothing he can do to catch his shoe as he sees it, practically in slow motion, flying away thanks to the centrifugal force.

Mercedes helps him out of the roller coaster line afterwards, laughing until she can’t breathe and then some more, silently, wheezing in the process every time she spots Kurt’s naked foot.

“What am I supposed to do now?” he bemoans, hopping around the aisles around the roller coaster, hoping to spot his shoe. “I can’t go barefoot, now can I!”

“Buy a pair of [sandals](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/24/f2/88/24f2885618ac0cdc341e12b932ba41e2.jpg),” Mercedes suggests, snickering when Kurt looks back at her with a look of betrayal. “What? It would be a good deed too!”

“You’re no longer my best friend,” Kurt mumbles, holding on her shoulder for balance. “Traitor.”

“Excuse me?”

Mercedes looks over her shoulder to save Kurt the pain of hopping around, and Kurt can see her eyes widening.

“Is this yours?”

Kurt manages to turn and even though he has always thought that Cinderella was not the best of fairy tales, he can see the appeal right now.

Because the guy holding up his shoe is quite the Prince Charming.

“It is,” he says breathlessly, letting go of Mercedes’ shoulder to get his shoe. “Where did you find it?”

“Actually, it found me,” Prince Charming replies with a wincing smile, gesturing to his temple.

Which is quite red and bumpy.

“Oh my God,” Kurt whispers, letting gravity take care of putting his foot in his shoe. “My shoe hit you.”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“In the face.”

“Well, the side of it.”

Kurt has never been so embarrassed in his life, and he has gone to school dressed like a lumberjack.

“Kurt!” Mercedes exclaims, hands on her cheeks like she is trying to do a Munch impression, “you  _have_ to apologize properly.”

“What do you–” he says, just as Prince Charming starts saying that there is no need for that.

But Mercedes cuts them both. “You ought to offer for some refreshments, Kurt,” she says, looking pointedly at Kurt before nodding towards Prince Charming. “To make sure that he doesn’t have a concussion or something.”

“I don’t want to intrude on your date,” Prince Charming says, waving his hand.

If it wasn’t so ridiculous, Kurt would take the time to appreciate his thoughtfulness.

“Not a date,” Kurt and Mercedes say in unison. “At least not the kind you seem to be implying,” Kurt adds with a soft smile and Prince Charming looks confused for a moment.

“As much as I love my boo, I am not the  _man_ for the job”, Mercedes explains, accenting the “man” part.

“Oh–oh!” Prince Charming says, and unless Kurt is mistaken, he definitely straightens up before looking back at him. “Well then.”

The next second feels like a forever.

“I suppose I could use something sweet to get rid of the tremendous amount of pain I am in because of your shoe,” he finally says, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

A thousand cheesy lines pop in Kurt’s mind about giving him something sweet alright, all crassier than the previous one, but he reins them in. “That’s the least I can do,” he replies instead, gesturing towards the different booths. “What treat could make you feel better, Mister …?”

Prince Charming positively ogles him before startling. “Oh, I’m–I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

They shake hands and Mercedes clears her throat. “And this is my friend Mercedes.”

Blaine goes as far as kissing the back of Mercedes’ hand–and even though Kurt knows that she, a, wants to focus on her career and b, still loves Sam, she can tell that she is a bit flustered.

He can’t blame her–he would be flustered too.

Hell, he  _is_ flustered, and all because Blaine is looking at him again like  _Kurt_ is the treat that could make him feel better.

“Your pick, then, Blaine,” Kurt tells him, and Blaine looks around.

 His eyes stop for a minute on [corn dogs](http://elhorizonte.mx/foto/570000/571849_327537-corn-dog.jpg), and Kurt can feel a trickle of sweat down his back at the mere thought of having to look at Blaine wrapping his lips around the meat.

The sausage.

The stick.

Dammit, there is no way to even think about it without making a metaphor.

“[Funnel cakes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9c/0f/2b/9c0f2b9113f5e3421bd5cad09abc37b1.jpg)?” Blaine finally says, and Kurt breathes with more ease.

“Sure. But where did you see–”

“This way,” Blaine says, offering his hand up to Kurt. “I know a shortcut.”


End file.
